Millennium Battle
by IndustrialIllusionsOfTheHeart
Summary: Millennium world AU wherein Mahado lives on, a look at what would happen if Bakura did not get a hold of the ring, and how that would effect that rest of the events in the Ancient Kingdom. Set to start just after the evil force Bakura caused his scene at the Palace.
1. Chapter 1: The Savior Apprentice

It had been days since the evil force calling itself Bakura had manifested in the sacred tomb of the previous Pharaoh, Akhenamkhanen. How was really unknown, no one had the time to ask for an explanation to exactly how the Thief had done it before all chaos had broken out inside the palace.

No one really had time to care, either.

With the entire priesthood injured, an incredible loss of guards and all manor of damage to the main halls from the attack it was hard to wrap anyone's head around what had happened that fateful morning the late Pharaoh and his son had had an unsightly reunion. But despite all that, Mahado couldn't back down.

Even the cries of the young Magi's apprentice weren't enough to dissuade the Young Priest from attempting to fill out his new plan for redemption. It was his job to protect the tombs of the royal family and he had failed. But he wasn't going to a second time, and he would bet his life for that redemption.

With his love for the Pharaoh, the Kingdom, and his men a new flame burst alive within his heart, a flame that would not allow him to lose.

Tick, jingle, tick, jingle, tick, jingle, tick...

The wooden souls in his shoes slid and echoed over the hard limestone tiles of the current Pharaoh's tomb as the Priest paced nervously back and forth, the gold bangles hanging from the ring colliding with the rest of the gold piece as his nervous fingers fiddled with it, waiting for a time that seemed like it wouldn't come. He was beginning to think this Bakura creature was a figment of his imagination.

The sound of another wooden heel sliding across the floor behind Mahado startled him, the tails of his head dress doing an amusing wave in the forced wind from the turn as he settled with a surprised look staring over at the large statue of the previous Pharaoh to his right. The room too dimly lit to see anything, but as he tried to inch closer to check, the echo to a quick and constant clack of a wooden torch scaling the sides of the limestone blocks in the hallway sounded off, the clacks coming from every small crease it hit on the way and leaving small burnt embers and ash smudged on the side as a blur of red found itself in the room. His left arm wove up and released the torch, sending a stream of fire through the air and landing on the thin pathway to the tomb, rolling almost to the edge but not dropping off just yet.

"Awww I heard there was a surprised party being held for me? No one else bothered to show? How rude! Well.. between you and me that Pharaoh guy was a bit of a jerk anyway, got my sleeve all wrinkly from that push." Bakura said as he picked off a bit of fuzz from the heavy wool coat and then smooth it out with his hand.

"Bakura…!" Was all the Priest could muster as he swung back around again, heavily hoping it was just his paranoia manifesting in the corner behind the statue and not an ambush. But it couldn't be one, could it? He had them sweep this room first…

A small startled gasp escaped the mouth of the apprentice, and her mouth covered it as she squeezed tighter against the back of the limestone statue. If she could merge with the stone she would have at this point, she couldn't let her master see her before the ambush! He would throw her out.

But as Bakura drew in closer her fear began to take over, before she was determined, now that it was time, she was afraid it wouldn't work. Her small muscular legs jittering at the sound of the conversation between the thief and her master. Could this even be done?

"Let me guess, Akhenamkhanen's body isn't in this tomb…?" Bakura seemed unphased at the accusation, his voice uncaring as if he'd known this was going to happen all along despite it being a secret.

"Correct! By my order the former Pharaoh's body was reburied elsewhere, this is -your- tomb Bakura!" Mahado replied, with strength in his booming voice and stature.

Though the stature didn't phase the thief either. A deep chuckle came from his stomach, though his chest and echoed out of the his poorly kept mouth. "You're getting too far ahead of yourself, I didn't come here for that old bag of bones, I came here for the millennium item around your neck! And just as i thought you were stupid enough to come here by yourself, perfect." Bakura cackled again and threw his finger forward, pointing threatening at the Priest across from him. "Tell me are the other's set up all nice and neat for me to take down one at a time or was this all your own bright idea?"

Mahado's face grimaced softly but he tried his best to keep that disgust left behind his eyes and not let the arrogance of the man before him phase him. "It's no use Bakura, this will be your final resting place. Even if you steal the Millennium Ring, you cannot leave this place!"

"HA! Do you know who I am?" The thief exclaimed in retaliation. "I showed you how weak you were the last time we fought, and that was with MORE items. What do you expect to do to me by yourself."

"There is great power within these millennium items and without innocent bystanders around I can unleash my full power in here! You are untrained, your will simply feeding off the fear of others! You will not stop me Bakura! With the strength that my loyalty to the kingdom and my friendship gives me, you have no chance in here today!"

"Is that so? DIABOUND!" Bakura had no more patience and was not enjoying this banter as much as he had hoped, he liked to mock and tease and destroy, and when all it did was make Mahado reply with more strength, he felt he needed to up the intimidation to get him to surrender. The large muscled beast with the snake bottom appeared out of the shadows above the man, it's design heavily changing since the first time they saw the beast in the palace.

"It-it can't be! It's changed?!"

"Yes, each time my hatred grows… Diabound grows stronger! Isn't that just wonderful?" Bakura cackled loudly.

"Fine, I'll channel my heka as well.. come forth, Magician of illusions!" Mahado refrained from any cocky motions in his facial features or stature, he did not wish to mock Bakura or try to intimidate him, only to destroy him once and for all.

"I see your baby magician has grown up," Bakura chuckled deeply. "But it's still no match for my Diabound."

"Think again Bakura!" Mahado replied. "I had to hold back before, but now with my full power and the magic of millenium ring to aid me you have no chance here! It's different from last time!"

"We'll see about that," Bakura chuckled again, the vibrations of his low chuckle seemed to static through the air and send chills up Mahado's arms, causing them to goose bump.

Mahado was surprised at the effect that a simple laugh seemed to have on his being but he had no time to be scared, he had to shake that ungodly uncomfortable feeling of whether or not he was going to get through this alive. There was no turning back now, and a lack in faith in himself would only hinder his victory. "I will not lose!"

"Ha! My diabound only grows stronger with every pitiful move you make! Your attitude sickens me! Back down before it's too late! Might as well just give me the ring now! I promise that you'll die a little quicker if you let me have it first," Bakura gave his best deal , while being honest that he was still not keen on letting the priest leave alive. "Regardless you and your puny Ka can rest forever in this crypt!"

"Even if you manage to defeat me, you'll still be trapped within this tomb as well! As we speak the workman have buried the entrance underneath tons of stone! You have no way out!" Mahado replied.

"Haha then I can guarantee this! I'll kill you, take your ring, and then get the hell out of here!"

"M-Master…!" Mana whispered hard as she watched behind the statue, her fear causing her to shake more, but she took a deep breath and puffed up her chest, trying to gather enough courage.

The two finally engaged in battle, Bakura's Diabound sending a slew of poisonous and heavy attacks that the agile Magician was able to dodge for the most part. Bakura kept taking rather sizable hits, seemingly hurt greatly over and over and surprised by the agility of Mahado's Ka. It was an act however, as Mahado siphoned his magic into his Magician of Illusion for a final attack, it appeared that both Diabound and Bakura had disappeared before the smoke had receded, but a dark shadow reappeared and inched it's foot to the side, a click, and then a thunderous rumble from a shift in the ceiling.

"N-... The axe traps!" Mahado's eyes widened in fear at his miscalculation, he had completely forgotten about those traps as this tomb had not been of his own design!

"Isn't it ironic…." Bakura chuckled, that same low chuckle could shake the earth if he wanted to. Mahado managed to dodge a few of the swinging axes the first go around as Bakura spoke, finding a safe spot for now. "Once I rob a tomb, just once, I remember ALL the traps from the first time." The thief laughed, his cackle echoing through the large halls as he appeared on the axe in front of Mahado, holding on with ease and swinging back and forth with it.

_'H-how did he get up there?' _Mahado thought to himself as he looked up surprised, he -thought- he… saw how he jumped, but he couldn't have._ 'it's as if he just… '_ A blade almost hit him again as he was surprised and he held his arm up! _'I can't move or I'll be cut to pieces, if Diabound attacks now I-'_

"Magician of Illusions! Attack Bakura!"

"I don't THINK so!" Bakura cut off the attack and grinned, adjusting his head to stare at the ceiling where Diabound stuck halfway through.

Mahado looked up, surprise again catching him. "In the ceiling?"

"Diabound, kill them both!"

"MASTER!"

A beam of light came out of the corner of the room and hit Diabound in the face, blinding the monster temporarily as it descended towards Mahado. Mana and her Ka, the Dark Magician girl came barreling out of the same location. The Apprentice standing at the edge, and the Ka grabbing hold of Mahado quickly under the arms, trying to avoid the Axes was hard, and they slammed into the wall, nearly falling into the pit together. But the Ka did her best to keep him up despite the unbalance.

When Diabound's vision returned, Mahado was gone. Unable to recalculate quickly enough, and too caught off guard to activate any abilities, the large monster collided with the four dangerous axes that were almost Mahado's grave. The beast roared and screamed, writhing in pain, it's cries so loud it rumbled the earth above and around them. The closer villages losing pottery to small earthquake from the distance, the guards outside suddenly somewhat hopeful, but also worried for the Priest.

Diabound slowly dissipated into a black, thick sand that melted into a molten liquid that landed on the platform in the middle of the axes, and slide off into the depths below them.

Bakura's own screams and cries were heard as his Ka was torn to shreds. As this all took place, Mahado called out to his own Magician to come and help carry him to safety, setting him safely beside Mana at the opposite edge of the entrance. He looked quickly to see Bakura, but he was….

"Gone…!" Mahado whispered in surprise, where had he vanished to? "Diabound, Diabound has been defeated! Bakura should not be able to use his abilities any longer wh-... where has he?"

"Somethings wrong with him master." Mana shook her head. "Something funny, I can't… I can't put my finger on it but I knew, I knew he wasn't normal!"

"Mana!" Mahado's eyes widened and he looked to her, still in shock of Bakura's disappearance but also in shock of her being here. There was too much to focus on and on top of it the numbness left over from the acceptance that he was going to die there, only to be plucked back from the brink and standing without a hair out of place. "What are you doing here? Why would you risk your-"

"Life? Why would you risk yours master? The same.. the same reason you would! I know you wanna make up for whatever you feel bad for and you wanna keep the kingdom safe, but WE still need you and I-!" Mana cut herself off and gave a deep sigh as she looked down with a small blush to the floor. "I… still need you. I'm not ready to take the ring yet Master…"

"Mana…" Mahado looked sadly to the girl, how could he be disappointed in her when she made such a good point, but he turned his attention again to the entrance where Bakura was, where he had disappeared off the axe as well, and then to the pit. He didn't understand. A sigh escaped his on lips. "I don't know if this means Bakura is dead or.. or not, but regardless it looks like they're going to have to find another magi to train quick… I wish I had told you I was trapping myself in here…" he said honestly, feeling a large dose of regret in his heart.

"I'm not as dumb as I look, don't you worry master! I had Sageru help me open up one of the old maintenance entrances! We've got a smooooth walk out of here in no time, just follow me!" she laughed happily with a wave of her hand, turning on her heels to leave.

"My you are… full of surprises today Mana," His face seemed to fall from that permanent look of shock though to a small look of relief, his shoulders falling from their tense stature though not entirely, but just slightly. "Should we not wait to see if Bakura has been truly defeated?"

Mana stopped for a moment and looked back, hugging her hands to her chest tightly and looking at the black residue left by Diabound. "... I dunno Master, I don't think we're strong enough to fight it alone if he comes back."

"..." Mahado wanted to believe that he could be, he wanted to believe he was winning in that fight. But with the amount of dirty tricks that Theif had already pulled? Perhaps he had made a mistake coming here alone after all. And the thought of that mistake weighed heavy in his heart. "Perhaps you're right, a regroup would be best… I was foolish to think-"

"Heeey I'm always the one making mistakes, you're allowed to be imperfect too! Just know I'm never going to let you live this down!" Mana chimed.

"Is that so?" Mahado laughed softly as followed the girl a she began her strut towards the secret exit again, her lightheartedness rather welcome in this time of stress.

"That's riiiiight! And I'm going to make sure you live a looooong time so I can tease you about it for eternity!"

The sound of both of their laughter echoed through the halls and the tunnels as they exited, emerging in an old empty camp site from where the tomb had been built. A humble and trustworthy guard named Sageru, waiting for them. It wasn't long before they found more stationed guards, who were surprised to see them coming from such a direction all by themselves, as their order had been to dig them up in a few days.

Though they were confused to Mana's presence, they rejoiced to see Mahado alive. They rejoiced as well at the accomplished defeat of the evil Bakura. Though as much Mahado liked to see the moral up, there was still a terrible feeling of dread in his gut. Feeling as if he was lying to claim that Bakura was dead, but didn't know what to say otherwise. He only hoped that it was just as impossible for him to have survived as he thought, and immediately gathered his horse a few of his men to return to the palace with the news for the King.


	2. Chapter 2: The Maiden with eyes of blue

Chapter 2: The Maiden with Blue eyes

A relieved welcome was waiting for Mahado when he returned, most had not known that his plan had been quite as dangerous as it truly was, but even without that knowledge the worry that he nor anyone from the army he took would return had lingered on Kingdom's mind.

Only a few days had passed since the events at the tomb, the sky had began to show signs of a storm, thick with dark but thin clouds overcasting the kingdom. An unusual sight for the usually sunny desert.

The volume of requests to see the young Pharaoh had gone up to relieve worries of the villagers, questions that had to do with the safety of their children and their valuables, their farms and their own selves. Atem was overwhelmed with the smallest of issues so much so that he had not yet had time to speak to Mahado about the brave, and incredibly ambitious but worrying decision he had kept from him. Finally some free time became available, and the Priest had settled himself in a bowing position in front of the throne.

"Mahado why didn't you ask you ask for help? You know that you would have my full support to barricade the tomb like that, I trust you more than anyone on this council." Atem explained calmly but concerned, he didn't want the priest to feel like he was in trouble even if he had been opposed to the idea of him being there by himself.

"I-..." Mahado sighed, feeling shame for going behind the Pharaoh's back, he was still on his knee with his hand over his chest and head down bowing as he spoke to him at this moment in time. "I apologise Great Pharaoh," he said remorsefully as he closed his eyes softly. "In my attempt to redeem the shame I brought to you by failing to keep your father safe, I have simply brought more shame to myself by lying to you. I should have died for the sins I committed in the t-"

"MAHADO!" The young Pharaoh's voice boomed and echoed through the great halls of the throne room and he stood up. Even with how short in stature, and how understanding the boy was he still commanded great power in the rare occasion he raised his voice. He truly held the stature of a Pharaoh naturally.

"Y-Yes Great Pharaoh?" The priest froze in his spot, he thought he'd done it this time.

Atem had brought himself to stand in front of the priest and his hand reached forward, to gentle hold the tip of The Priest's chin with two extended fingers so that he could move his face to look up at him.

"How long have we known each other, Mahado?"

"Why… since w-were babes, but what does-?"

"Have I ever expected you to gravel at my feet for forgiveness?" he asked with a raised brow, his stature still tall.

Mahado contemplated for a moment, always averting his eyes. "... N-No…"

"Then get up," Atem let go of his chin and turned his back to him slightly, continuing to look at him over his shoulder for a moment. "And look me in the eye, you are my friend first, not my servant."

Mahado was speechless for a moment, they had become so busy, fallen further apart because of the duties that they both had to uphold that he had almost forgotten that their friendship had never truly wavered. It was trained into his consciousness to believe that he had to leave the closeness that he once had with young Atem behind in their childhood as the boy to the throne, and he the ring. But that didn't mean it had to be true. His surprise and tense form fell into a relaxed slump, and his solemn lips turned up into a smile. His heart filling the darkened and worried holes with warmth it had ignored through the sheer anxiety and stresses that life had put on it. It was true, it was all okay. This was his best friend.

"Do you still like honey in your tea Mahado?" Atem asked as he flopped somewhat back into his throne, kicking his legs out as he relaxed and rose a hand, then snapping his fingers to beckon a young girl who had been waiting to the side with a golden tray that carried two cups and a small pot of tea. She scurried to his and placed the two cups on the arm of the throne where he pointed and whispered a soft 'thank you my dear'.

"A-ahh.. yes!" Mahado laughed happily in reply, Atem was always surprising him with his kindness, even as a young man.

"Then what are you waiting for? You can't drink it down there." a small chuckle escaped the boy's lips.

Mahado realized he still hadn't got up and suddenly pulled himself up quickly, brushing off the area of his robes around his knees first of any dust from the floor and then made his way to the the throne to pick up his cup, now having honey stirred into it from the sweet servant. A stool was quickly brought with a fine silk cushion for Mahado to rest upon as he drank and spoke with his friend.

"There will be no dying for anyone's sins under my watch if I can help it, especially when one has not committed any." The Pharaoh sat his back up straight against the theone as he blew on the hot liquid, too hot to drink yet, he clanked his golden rings up against the side of his cup as he waited.

"What of those that commit murder, treason? Seto would disagree I'm sure…" he gave a sigh as he thought about the headstrong priest.

"Seto isn't Pharaoh," he reminded him with a stern look, that followed with a small smirk. "I believe that everyone has good in their hearts, they are not at fault for giving into the demonic whispers from the underworld. We must have understanding and help them release the demons that haunt them. It's not simply as black and white as the current justice system upholds…"

"But some people are menaces to this world…" Mahado liked the ideals of the Young Pharaoh, but even he himself felt they were too idealistic in the world he had grew up in. "What of them…?"

Atem lowered his cup on this lap and held it with both hands, spinning it a little as he looked off to the tiled floor in thought. "... Some stars get consumed and snuffed out," he whispered sadly, shutting his eyes for a moment as he continued his thoughtful reply. "... it is an unfortunate reality, but that does not mean I won't try. Even the darkest of hearts can be mended. I truly believe that Mahado. And my father did, too."

Mahado laughed softly, not really knowing what to say. Again surprised by the kind hearted answers of this Pharaoh. He himself looked down to his mug and traced the edges of it with his thumb as it cooled. "You've always been so optimistic, how do you stay this way even with the ills you've faced?"

"I've been lucky I suppose... " Atem replied honestly and brought his hand up to play with his own chin gently, finding an annoying zit and picking over it subconsciously. "I have such a good support system here," he smiled.

"Ah… I-"

"Great Pharaoh!" The loud and powerful voice of Seto rang through the halls, though this was somewhat a private meeting the doors had been left open so Seto and Shada were able to walk right in without needed to wait to be announced. Shada gave a small pained face and sigh as he would have at least waited to not interrupt in such a way, but alas, this was Seto he was with after all.

"What is so important that you must interrupt our tea, Seto?" Atem asked, softly annoyed. Having forgotten the man had gotten permission from him earlier to go out and search the town.

Seto positioned himself in the proper bowing position, with Shada following by his side. Though Seto had taken over the search, he would be there to report what he felt as well.

"There is no sign of Bakura in the village but strange things have been occurring, I cannot say for certain that the Thief has been defeated." Shada started.

"Do you mean the family members acting out of character? Animals going missing or insane? I've been hearing about it all day and I wondered myself.." Atem said honestly, he had been telling the people coming in that most of it had to do with the heat and the anxiety, just to calm their nerves, but to make sure they visited the priests to be cleansed before returning home, and had Akhenaden on that duty mostly, being the eldest.

"Yes," Shada said with a sigh, it confirmed his worries as well.

"Bakura is just a thief though, I do not think he is alone in causing this, a mere human couldn't have possibly summoned Diabound, that creature would rip even one of our souls apart if we were to try and wield it for too long. Especially the way it keeps evolving like Mahado said," Seto added.

"What do you suppose he is then.. ?" Atem asked.

"A necromancer..." Mahado intervened, his eyes cast to the floor concerned.

"Mahado…?" Atem asked, the three of them turning to his attention with surprise.

"He does not seem to hold a physical body… If I were to use my Monster's abilities like that and pull myself through walls, and just.. seemingly APPEAR like that I would have to do an entirely complicated ritual. To make it possible to sacrifice my physical body, but to have part of it remain in the physical world enough to let my soul roam free… It would be-... Impossible to even fully exist in this realm."

"What are you saying Mahado? I hardly believe someone could still exist half alive!" Seto said in disbelief.

"What do you think we do to the Pharaoh's body when they die? We rush their bodies to be preserved as quickly as possible after death, the closer to life the higher the chances it will be usable as a vessel later on. It is entirely possible for someone kill themselves for the ritual. Risky, but with the right magic.. entirely possible."

Seto gave a soft 'tch' noise and shook his head. But he was usually hard to convince with such fantastical ideas until he saw proof. "So I suppose you've dealt with one of these before?"

"Aside from Bakura, no. But I've heard of them, studied them in and out like every other monster I have in those bestiaries. I wandered in here the other day, but when I faced him in the tomb. He completely fits the descriptions."

"It's dangerous to go jumping to such conclusions Mahado, you know the consequences of you doing that before," Seto snarked.

"And it's dangerous to not take every precaution necessary against someone, something so powerful Seto," Atem interrupted as well, unamused his the man's usual attitude but showing much care on his facial features. "We all know no matter what Bakura is that we are up something far more powerful than this Kingdom has seen in centuries, maybe even millennia! Just be safe I'm going to be holding a briefing this evening with Mahado so he can share any information we need to fend of this supposed Necromancer. The knowledge will not hurt us if it is needed."

"But…. Great Pharaoh, I KNOW I have the key to defeating Bakura and it is through strong will and Ka, and training, like every other time!"

"That's enough Seto! If you'd like to bring up any tactics you think will help share them with us tonight, or blurt them out now. I have no patience for your attitude today, we must all work together instead of arguing about who is right or wrong! Everyone has something to bring to the table!" Atem slammed his fist on the right arm of his chair, giving a sigh as he felt his tea spill over onto his hand. He still hadn't drank much waiting for it to cool so the rumble made it spill easily. "Well…?"

Seto shut his eyes, frustrated, and sighed. He had hoped to away from Mahado. Their rivalry may have been mostly his fault, but he seemed to clash heads with the most Peaceful of Priests the most out of the others. "No.. I will wait until tonight. It would be better when all of us are here."

"Thank you," Atem replied with a sigh, the thank you more towards Seto not causing more grief than was needed as the stubborn fool usually would.

"If you'll excuse me Shada and I have some thing's to prepare," the wielder of the Rod stated before bowing his head fully again and then raising himself, Shada following after. He normally wasn't glued to Seto's side, but with what had happened with them out on the search it was hard not to at least for now.

Atem nodded them out, and the pair headed into the halls once more, making their ways quickly through the dimly lit palace walls, from both the torches that had been lit recently and the golden hue from the sun as it began to set, finally peaking enough through the clouds to emit real light for the first time today. The Hospital wing was where they were headed, and it was on the far left corner of the palace, a bit of a walk from the throne room.

"You were all reared up to tell him your 'exciting news'!" Shada whispered harshly to his side, nodding to a few servants as they walked by as he tried to stay quiet.

"We'll let Mahado try to wow the priest hood with his hocus pocus, and when I reveal the real weapon the Great Pharaoh will see who is the real tactical advisor around here!"

And it was true, Seto was used more decided where to send men for wars and keep the guards in the palace properly assigned. But there had been peace for quite some time and he had not been needed quite as much. His days of training were growing boring, he had longed for some field action for quite some time! Which was making him antsy.

After several minutes of walking through the similar limestone halls they finally reached the hospital wing. A nurse turning quickly to Seto with a gasp and rushing over, bowing at the hip. "L-Lord Seto! The girl you brought she is… she is barely alive, I think it would be best if-"

"This girl must live!" Seto yelled back, snatching the woman's simple linen garbs in his hand, pulling her close to his face, enough to pull her off the ground and cause her to shake and flinch. "If you let her die, you let the kingdom die! Do you hear me?!"

"Ah… y-yes Lord Seto, but I feel what you ask is impos-"

"L-lord…Se-" a soft and frail voice cracked up through the quiet ward. Interrupting the small dispute.

Seto dropped the nurse rather harshly and Shada rolled his eyes, reaching out to help catch her before she took too much of a stumble and help her stay balanced.

Seto glided through the room in his robes and sat quickly beside the girl on her small cot, reaching his hand towards her delicate features and cupping them gently in his right hand. "Do not force yourself to speak, pale one, you have been through a great ordeal."

The girl's eyes fluttered for a moment as he spoke and she fell back into a deep sleep rather instantly. Her body unable to keep her awake long as it worked tirelessly to heal her wounds.

Shada was surprised to say the least to see such kindness out of Seto. But the girl was a lost orphan, though an older one. He knew the man had a heart for children who had been left behind, being one that the priesthood had picked up from the streets to care for and train because of the powerful heka the boy held inside him. He imagined he was giving the girl the exact same chance he was to return the favour. Even though he knew the boy wouldn't admit it if asked.

Seto looked down to the arm of the girl's that had been hanging off the cot and took her cold, frail hand, placing it over her chest to rest more gently.

"Hopefully she will recover in time for the fight…" he said softly to Shada.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pursuit

Chapter 3: The Pursuit.

Seto wasn't able to reveal his new discovery to the Pharaoh until after Mahado's small briefing of what to do with the Necromancer. Most of the information he had were small weaknesses, that they kept in the shadows because they couldn't face the light for long so they were to keep as many lanterns and magical light sources on them as possible. That also fed solely on fear, their taste for raw, red meat was an acquired one, but not necessary. For all they fed on were the poor souls they tortured around them. The more terrified, scared or heartbroken the victim, the juicier it felt to them. Mahado warned them heavily on how to keep their hearts and minds guarded and to only draw strength from the absolutely highest forms of light, trust and love.

Seto was always the skeptic of course, and to hear Mahado claim that love could indeed win over evil, it made him chuckle out loud.

"And what exactly is the matter now, Seto?" Atem asked impatiently as he had interrupted again. Even if the briefing was just about to be done.

"If 'love', 'trust' and.. whatever truly won in the end I would still have parents," Seto narrowed his eye, a touchy topic with him that absolutely no one wanted to speak with him about. You didn't bring his parents up to him, and he didn't bring them up unless he was seriously in need to. Apparently today was the time to guilt trip.

The whole priesthood and even the Pharaoh shuffled uncomfortably at that mention, specifically Akhenaden as his eyes cast down and behind his hood.

Mahado sighed heavily not wishing for this to turn into another argument with Seto.

"Your father was not Necromancer from another realm." Mahado simply replied.

"Tch…! You're losing me Mahado, let me show you what power I have in my hand that will TRULY help us in finally defeating Bakura! Girls!" Seto snapped his fingers and then turned in order to gesture the doors as they were dragged open by the guards, and two nurses from the hospital ward helped lead Seto's fragile discovery into the throne room, and into the proper kneeling position in front of the Pharaoh.

Akhenaden, who had been quiet most of the night aside from helping Mahado with some of the small information he himself knew about Necromancers, looked to the girl surprise an intrigued, and scurried to kneel in front of the girl and check over her vitals carefully. He himself had incredible medical training from before he had become a priest.

"Is this a joke, Seto?" The Pharaoh's voice was unamused as he saw the frail girl. "She looks so sick she can barely walk, if you expect me to send this poor foreigner who obviously isn't even used to our desert heat into battle with the Thief then I may seriously have to reconsider your roll here."

"As brash and self centered Seto can be, I would urge your highness to hear the boy out," Akhenaden interrupted.

"There there, lift your chin up and open your eyes… yes.. thank you.." he whispered gently to the girl not to scare her and took a look into those piercing, blue eyes. He'd seen paler humans before in his travels, but never eyes with such depth, slicing straight into your soul. "it appears she is more than meets the eye."

Mana could be heard snickering in the background, as the old holder of the Millennium eye accidently made a pun of himself in that sentence. Mahado glared at her worried, and Akhenaden gave out a chuckle. "Oh hush…!" he whispered in retaliation. Mana was lucky that most of the priesthood welcomed her silly antics.

"Well then," The Pharaoh didn't look very impressed still, but calmed after the reassurance from the Elder. "What do you have to say for yourself Seto?"

"Actually, I would have a better time explaining…" Shada nervously interrupted, his hand reached for the Millennium Ankh to hold it tight and draw power to recall what he had seen in the girl before. "When we were out searching for Bakura this girl was being beaten in the streets for her differences. Before we could intervene a great white light shone and blew back the instigators, but it didn't just… simply destroy them. It destroyed the dark Ka within them instead, leaving their physical bodies weak and unconscious from the extraction but alive…"

Atem's eyes widened with surprise, his attention growing more focused as the story went on, and yet he was in such disbelief. "How is that possible…?"

"Another strange occurrence, Pharaoh, if I may add…" Seto was playing cautious this time and asking permission before interrupting again. Even he could eventually realize when he overstepped boundaries. "When speaking to the witnesses afterwards no one knew where she came from. She just 'appeared', out of no where. The beatings began out the villagers fear that she was some sort of fiend. If what we witnessed was powerful enough to expel Negative Ka than I believe with enough training that she could hone her skills and destroy this Theif for good."

"Akhenaden," Atem called his attention to once more. "Does any of this make any sense to you."

"Yes…" Akhenaden said, grunting a bit at his aching old knees as he pushed himself back to stand and address the Pharaoh face to face once again.

"She is a Nephilim."  
The entire priesthood gasped.

"Akhenaden you can't mean…!"

"I do and yet.. I don't think she was born of a body here, she is not a hybrid.. which is why she so weak. Seto…" Akhenaden sighed heavily and looked to boy with deep concern.

"Akhenaden is right…" Isis whispered as she held her hands over her Millennium Tauk, shutting her eyes softly as she let her visions flow through her third eye. "She has been sent straight from the gods, but the Heka in the earth is too weak. She does not have enough energy to draw from. Bakura's presence here is meant to hinder hers. She will surely die if we were to use her against him, we must keep her safe here until her time comes."

"We don't have time to waste on worrying if she'll die or not!"

"That's enough!" Atem called out again. "Seto your thirst for power has been an ongoing problem that we all ignore, but now that you're putting this girl's life in danger for it? I will have none of this…"

"Great Pharaoh I fully believe that she is our only hope!"

"Put more attention into finding the Thief right now Seto while she recovers, it could be weeks before we even find him again, we don't need to-"

"AUGH! AahahaaaK!" Cries of pain came from the other side of the double doors, then a thud against the door and the sound of sliding flesh to the ground.

The right door opened, the guard standing beside the one that had presumedly just been killed bit into an apple, snarled at the taste of it, and threw it behind him. The fruit splatted against the left door and left it's juices dripping from the wood.

"Janim! What just happened, why are you idling around so disrespectfully in front of the Pharaoh!? Report what just happened!" Seto requested angrily.

"Shhh, there there… inside voices," Janim chuckled, rolling his shoulders back and cracking his spine, giving a heavy sigh. "What atrocious posture this boy has at such a young age, one too many off duty bar fights…"

"What?" The Pharaoh's eyes widened in surprise, confused at the dialogue from the man.

"That boy is possessed, Shada, Kalim, the purifying ritual!" Akhenaden hastily requested.

Janim rolled his eyes and rose his hand up, stopping the two from moving to use their items, from moving anything. "Please… you think with the advantage of surprise I have that you can just whisk me away back into the underworld? I caught you by surprise…! The beatings I took from you before were just a distraction. I like to… play with my pray before I devour it," he chuckled, a sharp smirk revealing itself over his face, his tongue grazing the bottom chapped lip as he read the fear in the room.

"I hardly call your defeat in the tomb a distraction, Bakura!" Mahado outed him, knowing exactly by that demeanor and that speech pattern who it was, even if he was using the voice of another.

His head snapped to look to Mahado, a heavy and menacing hiss and low growl escaping his throat, the mixture sounding like that of a cobra and dragon if they could breed together. "You were lucky your little apprentice saved you! That was to be your end! your destiny was supposed to stop there!"

"You know it wasn't Bakura, or it wouldn't have worked out! You do not determine the pattern that the tapestry of fate is woven into! Reveal yourself and let us end this tragedy here and now before you destroy any other unsuspecting lives!"

"Oh honey, I play a bigger part in that tapestry's design than you think," the essence of Bakura mocked through the young guard's voice.

The sound of heavy footsteps hurrying through the halls, guards called from all ends of the palace to bring back up to the throne room, while also trying to keep a balance force everywhere to make sure that Bakura didn't get in here with his own body.

Bakura chuckled deep in his throat, letting them surround him with their spears without doing anything to stop them like he had kept Kalim and Shada at bay. "I'm not to cause trouble, folks…" he said in reply. "Otherwise I would have brought myself here, but I can't be bothered to leave the comfort of my dank and dark home just for a message. What kind of king would I be?" he smirked.

"You are no King Bakura," Atem stated. "Tell me what it is you want instead of continuously stalling to inflate your ego!"

"Sure, whatever," Bakura rolled his eyes and he swung his body a bit, poking his shoulder into one of the spears and sticking his tongue at the one holding it. "I came to invite you to a final duel, all in… All of you are there, seven against one. Winner keeps the millennium items." his grin grew creepier as if he were waiting a meal he'd longed for for centuries.

"Fine, where?" Atem accepted without much question, but since they had been preparing and searching he felt the need to seize the opportunity.

"Kul Ulna," Bakura smirked, and just as it did Akhenaden came down with a sudden migraine and blurred visions, as if his mind was being blocked from access to a memory.

"Fine… when?"

"Tomorrow, at sunset. That should give you plenty of time to get there."

"Barely, it's a days trip out and the sun is already close to setting for the day!"

"Then I guess you best hurry," bakura began to laugh rather maniacally, and the boy's head threw back, screaming as the being left his body to twist and contort into a loose mess on the floor. Killing him slowly until it finally reached the neck. The girls holding Kisara screamed in horror as they watched the man die in such a way, guards began dropping like flies as the invisible energy made it's way through the palace, through the town causing havoc, and then returned to it's host body.

"Nngg!' Bakura gasped out as he jolted out of his medetive state, collapsed in a cold corner by a fire that roaring beside him to try and keep him warm. Ruins of pillars that held the cave from falling littered the floor, though not all of them were downed. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath, the man weak from the defeat Mahado and Mana had handed him. He was lucky that the conversation had ended where it had, because any longer and he would have been kicked out of the host he had stolen.

Bakura laid his head against the jagged rocks that were protruding out of the laid brick wall that once stood, the earth had been claiming this structure for thousands of years. His eyes glanced to the tablet laying in the middle of the room, somehow in perfect form despite being as old, if not older, than this building that kept it hidden. "Hehe…" he chuckled softly and groaned. "Oooh couldn't have been easy could ya? Guess I should have expected the people chosen to hold you stupid gold trinkets were smarter than you gave 'em credit for. You lied to me!"

A gust of ghostly wind came rushing through the cave as Bakura yelled.

"Oh don't you back sass me! I did the best I could given this mortal's body, and i'm barely up to the task of beating them now. I need healing if you expect me to deal with all of them again! And whatever else they bring as back up because they're hiding something in that throne room!"

"_You whine too much, Bakura…" _A deep, broken and raspy voice came from the air in front of him, dark smoke manifested from the eyes and mouth of the tablet, spilling and crawling over the floor towards Bakura and then climbing on top of itself to form a dark creature, black horns curled over the back of his skull, his ugly, ogre-ish face squint at the fire that was ablaze, reached an arm and squeezing his fist together to put the flame out. Even the light from that was too much for the creature of pure darkness. Only his torso and up manifested through, the rest trailed off into the smoke that still leaked from the tablet. "_You should look into getting a stronger body…"_

"I like this one!" Bakura snapped back.

The creature gave a low growl and rolled his eyes, both his clawed hands lifting up as he shut his eyes, beginning to chant some unknown language as he called forth the spirits that lingered in this caves. Little will-o-wisps began to appear, jumping and dancing and flickering back and forth until they heard the call properly, and then they all began to rush into Bakura's body. Making him shake and quiver with the sudden burst of power. When all was said and done and Bakura had control his body once more, the thief buckled and curled over onto his side, spewing chunks of the snake he had caught and ate earlier all over the cave floor.

The creature rolled his eyes and began to retreat back into the tablet, floating backwards into it with his eyes closed not saying a weird.

"Wait a minute! Zorc! You better not leave me without back up this time!" Bakura grabbed his arm and screamed at him as his body still sent shivers through his skin while the overwhelming combination of souls inside of him settled.

"_Don't be such a baby, that's why we invite them here… home field advantage." _Zorc chuckled.

Bakura looked to him confused and shook his head. "What does that even mean!?"

"_Ah, a reference you'll learn later. Don't worry about it…"_ he whispered as he finally made his exit.


End file.
